


Pugmas

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: When Sam was five he had stood outside the window to a pet store wanting nothing more for Christmas than a puppy. Dean hadn't been able to get Sam the pup that year, the Impala was no home for a dog. Hopefully this year he could change things.





	Pugmas

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note ** **: This one is going to be short… unlike the last one -_-**

** Warnings ** **: Fluff, established Wincest.**

****  


 

**Pugmas**

It started when Sam was five. Dean remembered the year because he understood better by then; no matter how large Sam’s eyes became their father wasn't going to cave. Just like in a movie there was a small display of puppies in the window of one of the stores they were passing by. Sam had always loved dogs, for as long as Dean could remember the boy wanted one, but there would be no barking present that year. When Sam went to open his few gifts, a couple things Dean had managed to get him while John was out on a hunt, Dean tried not to be hurt by the disappointment the little boy displayed.

It wasn't until after he had seen Sam’s heaven that Dean realized how important having an animal companion was to his brother. Sam’s heaven could have been about anything or anyone, and he chose to remember a dog he had only known for two weeks. The fact that Sam had even gotten a dog at all while he was away told how much he wanted one. Still, they were always on the road and no matter how much he wanted to make Sam happy there was nothing he could do.

Learning about Amelia, Dean wasn't surprised Sam had a dog there as well, sometimes when they passed a pet store Dean could still see the longing in for wanting one of the chubby puppies. With no home besides their car, Dean didn’t say anything. Learning about the bunker was a god-send. Not only did it give them a home, but Dean could finally do what he wanted since he was nine and watched a five-year-old Sammy press his little hand against the glass of that pet shop.

Keeping the small present a secret from his brother was a challenge. Not wanting something that would pee on his Baby, Dean had gone to the local shelter and adopted a small dog. From what the shelter could tell him, the little guy was energetic but shied away from most people. The second Dean saw the poor thing, he had known he would take him home. Filling out the paperwork, Dean asked the employee to keep the pug overnight as he would be back in the morning once he had everything together. When the clerk raised an eyebrow, having expected Dean to want to take the dog home he had smiled at the woman.

“He’s going to be a surprise for my partner. We can’t have kids, and he’s always wanted a dog since we were little.  I don’t want to ruin the surprise for him.” She nodded and swiped his card before he left the building.

Getting everything ready that night, Dean hid the dog toys and bed in the basement before he went to sleep. Holding his brother against him, Dean rubbed his hand along Sam’s back. “Sammy?” Dean asked, waiting for Sam to hum his acknowledgement before continuing. “Do you mind if we celebrate Christmas a day early? I have something planned but it needs to be tomorrow.”

Raising himself so he was propped on an arm, Sam shrugged his shoulders for a minute before placing a kiss to Dean’s lips. “It’s fine with me, now get some sleep apparently it’s Christmas tomorrow.” Dean smiled before kissing Sam again and holding him tightly.

The following morning Dean woke early to get the small dog from the shelter. Once the clerk spotted him she gathered the dog and brought him out. With a grin, Dean tied a small scarf around the pugs neck before taking him. Thankfully, the pug did not pee in the Impala. Helping the dog into his small carrier, Dean grinned before opening the door and walking inside the bunker. It was late enough Sam would be up, but as he hadn't seen Dean yet, he snuck the dog into the living room. When the dog began to whine, Dean held the small carrier and spoke calmly to the little dog.

"Calm down little guy, I don’t want you to give away the surprise yet. You'll get out soon, I promise."

"Dean?"

Turning to face Sam, Dean watched as Sam's eyes grew large at the sight of the small carrier Dean was still holding. Holding the carrier out in front of him, Dean watched as Sam became entranced with the sight of the small animal, taking large steps towards them. Once he was close enough, Dean began to speak while Sam wiggled his fingers through the small openings in the carrier.

"Merry Christmas Sammy, figured since we have a home base now I can finally get you what you want for Christmas. He's already house broken, and is small enough to ride with us when we go on hunts."

Sam opened the carrier, letting the small dog sniff his large hand before picking him up and holding the dog to his chest. While the dog was small it looked tiny while held against Sam's large body. Looking at the pure joy on Sam's face though, Dean couldn't make a comment, instead he grinned at Sam when his little brother looked at him. Leaning forward after setting down the carrier, Dean was careful not to crush the dog while dragging Sam into a kiss. For the first time Dean was pleased with his gift to his baby brother, finally able to give the man what he wanted.

"Merry Pugmas, Sammy."

Sam chuckled before kissing Dean again, his large hands holding the dog securely.

"Merry Pugmas, Dee."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
